Naruto New Leaf Era
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: This takes place Sixty Years after Naruto defeated Pain. Team 12 and Team 13 step up to take on any challenge that comes their way. Tailed Beasts, Rouge Ninjas, and even an unknown enemy or two aren't enough to take these two teams down...maybe...
1. Episode 1: Knowing the Team

**Episode 1: Knowing The Team**

The sun shone through the window onto Kanji's head. He had one of his recurring daydreams about being the ninth Hokage. His best friend, Samonorii, would always try to wake him up before the their teacher would notice.

"Hey Kanji…wake up," said Samonorii poking Kanji on the head.

"…what?," moaned Kanji.

"Try stayin' awake," remarked Samonorii.

"…And that class, is how you disarm an opponent with a shuriken…Kanji and Samonorii…do you have anything to say to the class," yelled Kirura sensei.

"No Kirura sensei…," muttered Kanji and Samonorii.

Kanji and Samonorii put their heads on their desks in shame, but they've gotten used to it by now.

"Well anyway, onto what I was meaning to do for a week…assigning you to your teams," said Kirura sensei.

Kirura went down the list till she got to the last two teams.

"Due to use having more students than usual, the last two teams will have four members. **Team 12- **Kanji, Samonorii, Nasuko, and Nengar.

"Awesome," cheered Kanji and Samonorii.

"Oh joy…," muttered Nasuko.

"…And for the final team. **Team 13- **Kitniaa, Gyta, Henky, Neglee," finished Kirura sensei.

The bell rang and everyone dashed out of the room.

"Kanji, Samonorii, Nasuko, Nengar; stay here till your sensei gets here," said Kirura sensei.

"Seriously…," moaned Nengar.

Kirura left the room and shut the door. After an hour of sitting, there was still no sign of their sensei.

"I've never felt this bored in all my life," uttered Kanji banging his head on his desk.

"Me too…," replied Samonorii.

Nengar was working on his puppet "Koumori", and Nasuko was working on his homework. The door to the classroom slid open and in came their sensei.

"Konnichiwa pupils," greeted Yoni sensei.

"About freaking time!!!," yelled Samonorii.

In the blink of an eye Yoni picked up the chalkboard eraser and tossed it at Samonorii.

"Don't yell inside," remarked Yoni.

"…Sorry sensei," apologized Samonorii.

"Anyway, I've heard good things from Kirura sensei about four and I'm excited on teaching you all what I know," said Yoni.

"Good things!," said Kanji in amazement.

Kanji wondered why Kirura would say good things about them. Him and Samonorii were her worst students: skipping class, disrupting class, and sleeping in class.

"Well let's introduce ourselves. State your name, your likes and dislikes, and your ambition in life," said Yoni.

Samonorii went first.

"My name is Samonorii Uchiha, the things I love most in life are chocolate covered strawberries, I dislike sushi, My ambition in life is to be the strongest Uchiha ever!," said Samonorii.

"Your aiming high Samonorii, I like that," replied Yoni.

"I'm Kanji Hyuuga, I like training with my father and grandfather, I hate being unable to surpass my sister, and my Ambition in life is to be the Ninth Hokage," said Kanji.

"Ah yes…your Neji Hyuuga's Grandson," said Yoni.

"Yes, Yoni sensei," replied Kanji.

"I expect to see some powerful attacks from Kanji," said Yoni.

"My name is Nengar Zukon, I like building puppets, I hate close ranged combat, and My ambition in life is to train with Master Kankurou," said Nengar.

"Puppets…a very interesting talent, I wish to see them in action," replied Yoni.

"Yes sensei," said Nengar.

"And what about you…," asked Yoni.

"My name is Nasuko Uzakii, I like Ramen, and I have a low tolerance for idiots or stupid people in general. I don't have an ambition in life yet," said Nasuko.

"Don't worry, you shall find your ambition soon enough," said Yoni.

"What about you sensei?," asked Samonorii.

"Well, my name is Yoni Hitori, I like creating new jutsu and sharing them with my friends and pupils, I dislike people who don't give effort into actions, and my ambition…To learn every jutsu known to man," said Yoni.

"Wow," remarked Kanji.

"That's a lot," uttered Samonorii.

"It's a hard goal to accomplish, but I just have to remain positive and I will succeed," said Yoni opening the door.

"Sensei can we practicing or something, I've been waiting for an hour?," asked Nasuko.

"Yes, but not today. Tomorrow at nine o'clock, we'll meet outside the gates of training ground five," said Yoni as he left the four Genin in the room.

"What a waste of time," sneered Nasuko.

Nasuko got out of his seat, left the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Talk about an attitude," said Nengar, "Well see ya guys tomorrow".

Nengar picked up puppet and left out the door. Kanji and Samonorii left shortly after.

"Finally out of school," remarked Kanji.

"You said it," replied Samonorii.

Samonorii's little sister, Trusii, and cousin, Sakurii, ran up to both of them all excited.

"Samonorii, we passed dad's challenge!," cheered Trusii.

"Awesome, now you guys can go to the Academy next year," remarked Samonorii.

"Dad's challenge?," repeated Kanji.

"Dad thinks if we can't use _**Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_, we can't be in school," said Samonorii.

"Isn't that hard for a seven year old to do," replied Kanji.

"Remember, I was able to do it when I was seven," stated Samonorii.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your dad wants us home soon," uttered Sakurii tugging on Samonorii's shirt.

"Fine, see ya tomorrow Kanji," said Samonorii heading home.

"Bye Kanji," said Trusii as she followed Samonorii and Sakurii.

Kanji went home too, his parents were off on a mission so he had to cook for himself (bad idea). Kanji slid open the door to his house and saw someone with a mask and a long grey robe cooking in the kitchen.

"Hikyta, why are you here, I thought you were in Rain Country," said Kanji.

"I finished early so I came home," replied Hikyta taking off her mask.

"Thank you!," screamed Kanji hugging his sister, "Now I don't have to eat burned food!".

---------------  
**Jutsus**:

_**Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu --- **_**_Great Fireball Technique_**


	2. Episode 2: Mock Battle

**Episode 2  
Mock Battle**

Yoni sent Kanji, Samonorii, Nasuko, and Nengar a letter telling them to meet him at training ground 11. Training ground 11 was at the base of a waterfall, surrounded by a thick forest.

"Greeting pupils, today I want to see if you are as good as Kirura said," said Yoni standing on a small piece of land in the basin.

Kanji, Samonorii, Nengar, and Nasuko dashed to the little island in the basin, but Yoni evaded them. He jumped to the top of waterfall.

"If you four can't beat me before the sun sets over the waterfall, all of you will be sent back to the Academy," said Yoni.

Samonorii and Kanji jumped on the rocks sticking out of the cliff and climbed to the top. Nengar used his puppet to climb up the waterfall. Nasuko just sat down on the little island. Kanji and Samonorii got to the top and surrounded Yoni on both sides.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Samonorii making the handsigns.

"Gentle Fist," said Kanji running up to Yoni.

Kanji slammed his palms into Yoni's chest, but Yoni grabbed his right arm and threw him down the waterfall. Samonorii blew a giant fire ball at Yoni. Yoni jumped into the water and went off the waterfall. Halfway down Nengar caught him with his puppet, then he slammed his puppet into the ground.

"Sorry, but we win sensei," said Nengar as he landed on the little island.

Yoni got up from the broken puppet debris. Yoni dropped kicked Nengar off the island.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," said Nasuko.

Nasuko trapped Yoni in his shadow. Kanji and Samonorii dropped from the waterfall and pinned Yoni down. Yoni disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared on top of the waterfall. Kanji and Samonorii were instead pinning a log against the ground.

"Impressive pupils, but if you don't beat me soon, all of you will go back to the academy," said Yoni.

Samonorii pulled out some wire from his pocket, tied it around a shuriken, and threw it at Yoni. Yoni grabbed it and pulled Samonorii up, while Nasuko made his shadow go up waterfall.

"You need to strategize better Samonorii, you just can't throw something at someone and expect them to stand still," lectured Yoni, completely unaware of the approaching shadow.

The shadow attached to Yoni's and he was trapped. Samonorii placed a paper bomb on Yoni's face and back flipped off the waterfall. As soon as Samonorii landed in the water, the paper exploded.

"Well that was simple, good call on the paper bomb," said Kanji.

"I figured it would work," said Samonorii shaking out the water in his hair.

"Hey idiots, he's not dead yet," said Nasuko pointing to a buring log on top of the waterfall.

Yoni appeared out of a puff of smoke and sucker punched Nasuko into the water. He grabbed Kanji and Samonorii and tossed them into the water. Nengar made his puppet coil around Yoni, the puppet's arms coiled around his arms, and needles poked out carrying poison and went into Yoni's arms.

"A shit, I can't move my arms," moaned Yoni feeling the poison go through his system.

"Don't worry sensei, it's nonlethal, it'll ware-off in an hour or so," said Nengar.

Kanji and Samonorii got out of the water and pinned Yoni down to make sure he didn't try anything sneaky. Nasuko casted his shadow onto him to make double sure.

"I hate to admit it, but you four did alright. Especially you Nengar, you managed to paralyze me momentarilly," said Yoni.

"What about me sensei?," asked Kanji.

"...you did a decent job," answered Yoni.

"Decent?," repeated Kanji.

"You and Samonorii rushed in without a strategy, and you two epic failed," said Yoni trying to stand up.

Kanji and Samonorii help lifted Yoni up and Nasuko released his shadow.

"Nengar definately passes, Nasuko barely passes, and you two are idiots. But you guys make a semi-decent team, so you all pass, I guess,"said Yoni.

"So what do we do next sensei?," asked Nengar.

"Our first mission starts tomarrow, come to the Mission Reception in Hokage Tower around 8 o'clock," answered Yoni.

"Finally our first mission!," yelled Kanji.

"I wonder what we're gonna do, maybe an escort mission for a princess, or maybe assassinate a rouge ninja," said Samonorii.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised," muttered Yoni, "You guys can go home".

"What about you sensei?," asked Nengar.

"I'll wait till I can move my arms and go home," said Yoni.

Kanji and Samonorii dashed off, Nasuko and Nengar followed close behind, leaving Yoni on the little island in the basin.

"Now what do I do for 50 minutes," muttered Yoni.

Kanji went over to Samonorii's for the rest of the day to play with Trusii and Sakurii. They walked through the barely populated Uchiha Complex.

"Samonorii, how many Uchihas are there in the Uchiha Complex?," asked Kanji.

"Me, my dad, my little sister Trusii, my little cousin Sakurii, my older sister Kitoga, my uncle and aunt, and my other cousin Noshito," said Samonorii counting his family with his fingers.

"Wow that's kind of limited," muttered Kanji.

"My clan was supposedly wiped out 60 years ago, but my great uncle Sasuke, revitalized the clan," replied Samonorii.

They found Trusii and Sakurii training in the field behind the Uchiha complex.

"Samonorii-san could you please help us?," asked Sakurii.

"With what?," questioned Samonorii.

"We want to learn how to use the fire ball jutsu," said Sakurii.

"Just concentrate all your chakra to your mouth and blow. Fire Style: Great Fire Ball," said Samonorii showing them an example.

Samonorii blew a fire ball the size of house.

"Damn, wish I could use fire," moaned Kanji jealous that Samonoii could use fire element jutsus.

Sakurii and Trusii did what Samonorii did, but they only blew out smoke.

"Don't worry you'll get it soon enough," said Samonorii.


End file.
